


James Spencer抗體

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 贈文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin意外地發現了一個不算秘密的秘密，所以他決定要以科學精神來實驗之。</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Spencer抗體

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇是送給小貝的文！謝謝小貝常常畫圖送我啊～謝謝你！請笑納。

  
　　當Merlin第三次陪Lancelot出來喝酒的時候，他終於發現一件相當重要但並不怎麼明顯的事：原來，世界上真的有人的體內存在著『James Spencer抗體』。這當然不是說Lancelot是某種可怕的變異細菌，而是……好吧，其實某種角度來看，Lancelot是種傳染力非常可怕的病毒，他可以散發出各種令人摸不著頭緒的樂天情緒，還有那些看似外表輕浮內在包裹著溫暖紳士風度的小動作——大多數人都很難拒絕Lancelot的笑容，甚至冷冰冰又睥睨一切的Arthur偶爾也會對這笑臉騎士睜隻眼閉隻眼。

　　這是一種很奇妙的能力，無論敵人或朋友皆能安撫的神秘技巧。但根據Merlin的縝密觀察，他推敲出，這或許不算是Lancelot刻意去琢磨、鍛鍊出來的手段，反而比較接近於渾然天成的魅力。

　　嗯，好吧，若真是如此，也只能說是上天賜與的恩賜了。但無巧不巧，Merlin居然發現，真的有人能抵抗的了這種接近無敵的『病原體』！看來，有天賦異稟的感染力，同樣的也一定會有與生俱來的抵抗力，兩兩相之抗衡，彷彿自然定律一般。

　　Merlin啜了口波本威士忌，將注意力拉回同事身上，傾聽著一同坐在吧台、位於自己左側的Lancelot鬱悶地談著Percival如何禮貌又巧妙地拒絕了自己的邀約。喔，這麼說起來，Percival已經拒絕了二次的帆船出遊、五次的馬術活動、和三次的法國葡萄酒莊園的小旅行。

　　魔法師眨了眨眼，聽著Lancelot納悶不解地談論Percival對自己的冷漠與殘忍，但對魔法師而言，他最感興趣的並非Lancelot的情緒，而是相當好奇Percival是如何做到面無表情卻又溫文儒雅地拒絕這名會眨著他清澈的灰藍色、性感與稚嫩兼具的雙眼的James Spencer？

　　看來，他明天進總部後要找到Percival，並且一針戳在他脖子上，抽血，來研究一下沉默騎士的血清，以利分發抗體給每位同事——總部與各國分部。

　　

　　「……Merlin，你在聽我說話嗎？」同事那張俊俏的臉上多了一條因皺眉而出現的紋路，被喚者回過神來，隨意哼了聲以示回覆，「我真的不懂，我有做過什麼令Percy很不開心的事嗎？」他伸出手指往杯子裡戳著那顆大冰球，無奈地嘆氣。

　　

　　魔法師偏頭認真的忖了幾秒。

　　

　　「我想沒有。」Merlin所認識的Percival並不像是個容易被得罪的人，況且憑Lancelot的功力想激怒Percival？再等個一千年吧。

　　

　　此話一出，沒有任何安慰的效力，反倒讓Lancelot更加頹廢地癱趴在吧台上，像是對人生絕望準備跳下地鐵月台臥軌輕生傻瓜似的。他喃喃地又說了什麼，Merlin沒注意聽，因為魔法師正在思考，他明天要帶多大的針筒去上班比較恰當？

　　

　　※※※

　　Galahad認為自己不算是個八卦的人，雖然他還蠻喜歡看看《太陽報》——這些譁眾取寵的媒體總是有不可思議的、天馬行空的想像力——當作每日一笑的放鬆時刻。然而，Kingsman的騎士們都很習慣會喚上Galahad一同去社交場合，這些舉動可能與大夥的家世背景所遺傳下來的習慣有關，但更有可能只是因為每個人都會不小心地跟Galahad說些無關痛養的話，結果造成他人的誤解，認為Galahad是某種情報網。

　　而誤解就像滾雪球一般，越滾越大，自然而然的，『謊話講了百遍就成真相』這句諺語也在Galahad身上應驗。他確實得知許多謠言、風聲、小道消息，當然，這都是非自願被告知的，不過Galahad也不大會將自己所得知的轉述給其他人。畢竟，謠言止於智者——雖說普羅大眾知道智者是名好人，但他們更傾向熱愛扮演說長道短的路人——總該有人出來扮演這不討喜的角色。

　　他放下今天的早晨伯爵茶，並決定起身制止魔法師第三次抓著小型針筒跟在同事後頭。理論上來說，魔法師不會做出什麼傷害同事的行為，但難保Percival的反射神經會將Merlin判斷成敵方而下意識地採取卸下對方手臂、掏出手槍往Merlin的膝蓋上來一槍的精彩連續動作。內勤跟外勤還是不同的領域，Percival的體能正值巔峰狀態，又是這領域的佼佼者，Galahad並不想親眼目睹慘案的發生。

　　

　　「你是想收集所有人的血液當作儲備糧食嗎？」Galahad似笑非笑地溜到行動再次失敗的魔法師身邊，「恕我冒昧，針筒太小了，可能只有一口的份量。」

　　「Galahad。」挑眉，魔法師一邊掩飾失落一邊收起他的小裝備。

　　「所以弗蘭肯斯坦是真的了？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「Tristan說你正在試著創造某種強大的生物……」他幽幽地說著，而語調帶著詼諧及調侃之意。

　　

　　當然，想也知道是騙人的，只不過Galahad就是忍不住想要戲弄Merlin，看後者皺眉是一種樂趣。

　　

　　「我不否認，我曾想過如果可行的話，我非常希望自己能像《The Prestige》的Tesla創造出那台能複製出有機物、無機物的機器。」即便那確實有點可怕。

　　「你想複製一整個軍團的我？」Galahad的語調上揚，揶揄語氣。

　　「依照Kingsman的經濟能力、任務成功率、團隊合作精神等，綜合各方面的考量之後，我認為Percival才是最理想的複製對象。」魔法師推了推眼鏡，非常認真地回覆著。

　　「所以這就是你打算戳他一針的原因？」不得不說，Galahad覺得這段對話有點搞笑，但他實在好奇眼前這名魔法師到底是在煞有其事地說笑，還是富有科學精神地想如此行。

　　「不，那是另一件事。」聳肩。

　　「你勾起我的好奇心了。」嘴角微揚。

　　

　　本想直接轉身離開的魔法師深知，他若此時掉頭就走，只會讓鍥而不捨Galahad追上來問個仔細。況且，Galahad根本就是個大型的行動天線，如果不從實招來，Merlin是有那麼點害怕謠言會越傳越誇張。

　　

　　「好吧。」魔法師嘆了氣，道：「我在想，Percival可能有某種珍貴的抗體，所以我想研究一下他的血清。」

　　「哈？」

　　「唉……Galahad，如果你有點同事愛的話，我相信你應該觀察的出來，這一任的Percival與Lancelot的相處與上一任大不相同。」

　　「你是指我們的Percival完全不吃現任的Lancelot各種追求攻勢？」

　　「不，別說的那麼露骨。」雖然相差不遠了，「我特別好奇的是，大多數人都無法狠下心來拒絕Lancelot的小狗眼神攻擊，但Percival不僅防禦力特高，還能用一個顰眉或簡單的聳肩來達到強烈的反擊效果！」你都沒看到Lancelot血條歸零了嗎？

　　

　　Galahad雙手交叉於胸前，魔法師的這番話讓他不得不將輕佻的思緒放到一邊，認真地回想、思考著這兩名同事的相處狀況。

　　

　　「所以你覺得Percival的自身免疫系統裡存在著可抵禦Lancelot病毒攻擊的大型Y形蛋白質？」揚眉。

　　

　　魔法師嚴肅地點了點頭。

　　

　　「不過啊，Merlin你有沒有想過，雖然身體會抵抗那些『外來物』，但是總有一些例外。例如說，男性精子對女性身體來說是個需要立刻要被消滅的外來細胞，但是女性身體卻自然而然地將其接納，最後還孕育出新的生命。」頓，「所以一名婦女沒有懷孕，不一定是因為有避孕或者她的身體將精子當作應消滅的混帳外來物……」

　　「而是因為『外來物』並沒有進入生物體內。」魔法師接了騎士的話後，自己愣了一下，瞬間，腦袋迴路好像接通了什麼。

　　

　　※※※

　　隔週，Merlin在每月會議上正在報告各騎士的任務進度，並且將手上的新任務移交給Arthur過目之時，他聽見Lancelot打了個噴嚏——Oh, God bless you——轉頭，他同情地朝Lancelot的方向瞥了一眼，下一秒，他呆愣住了！因為他居然看見坐在旁邊的Percival遞了一條手帕……更正，那是Percival新買的、他最喜歡的牌子及材質的手帕，將其遞給坐在身邊、看起來被感冒病毒入侵的、紅著鼻子的Lancelot！

　　而Arthur似乎沒注意到底下騎士們的小小騷動，他老人家正推著老花眼鏡深鎖眉心仔細閱讀著各個新任務上的文字敘述。

　　會後，Merlin站在會議室外目送大夥離開，同時他不可思議地看見Lancelot與Percival並肩離開，前者還嘻皮笑臉地說些無聊笑話，雖然後者的表情依舊，但確實有幾分冷漠微微地融化了。

　　

　　「好奇發生了什麼事嗎？」Galahad倚在門邊意味深長地勾起了嘴角彎度。

　　

　　魔法師轉首，不語，像個耐心等待師長解惑的乖學生。

　　

　　「故事的前後文我認為你還是要去問問當事人比較好，我唯一知道的是，Lancelot在Percival家外淋了一段時間的雨，所以他感冒了。」聳肩。

　　「一段時間的雨？」Merlin懷疑地挑眉。

　　「這個嘛……我不知道淋了多久。」他無辜地說著，「但我聽Lancelot說什麼Percival真的很喜歡深藍色條紋，連睡衣也是。」曖昧地笑著。

　　

　　魔法師忖了一下，接著，他不禁地笑了出來。好吧，看來他不需要再冒著肩膀被當窗戶卸下的風險，拿著針筒去戳Percival的脖子。至於這世界上到底有無James Spencer抗體，這個嘛……不重要了。

　　魔法師笑著，今天，又是一個美好的一天。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
